Today and Everyday
by CarolineLeighMorgan
Summary: Cruz gives Lucky a lot more to think about when it comes to his relationship with Cooper. Lucky/Cooper, Oneshot.


**Title:** Today and Everyday

**Pairing:** Lucky Spencer/Cooper Barrett

**Rating: **PG13 (Language)

**Summary:** Cruz gives Lucky a lot more to think about when it comes to his relationship with Cooper.

-o-

**AN:**A little idea that popped into my head in honor of NY legalizing gay marriage :)

-o-

Lucky couldn't keep the grin off his face as the people celebrated on the streets of New York. The same sex marriage bill had passed and it seemed the city would be out in full force tonight. He still had a couple hours left on his shift but after that Lucky was going straight home to celebrate with Cooper. Finally making his way back into the PCPD, Lucky took a seat at his desk and looked through his phone messages, opening the one from Cooper again.

**You. Me. Pizza. Beer. Lots of celebrating to do tonight, preferably naked ;) Love ya – Coop**

"Smile like that means there can only be one person on the other end of that phone, partner."

Lucky chuckled, caught out. Making sure to exit the message, he tucked his phone back into his pocket. "I'd say it was your sister but I'm scared you'd actually tell her and she'd come down here and kick my ass."

"That she would, partner," Cruz agreed proudly taking a seat on the corner of Lucky's desk and ignoring his partner's scowl. "So, I heard that bill passed. Pretty awesome, huh?"

Lucky raised an eyebrow. There was just something in Cruz's voice. "Yeah," he answered carefully.

"Well, I mean- it's just that-"

"What?"

"I'm just- you and Coop have been together for some time now… and you know-"

Lucky looked over at Cruz, lost. "I have no idea where you're going with this."

"You know." Cruz waved his hands as if that would better convey his words. "Marriage. You and Coop. Finally tying the knot and making honest men outta each other."

"Oh," Lucky breathed out. "Huh."

"You tellin' me you never thought about it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, mulling it over in his head. "I never thought it'd be possible here," Lucky admitted with a shrug. "But I can't say I haven't thought about it before."

"So now that it is possible, what are you gonna do?"

Lucky took another second before he met Cruz's eyes and smiled.

That was all the answer Cruz needed.

-o-

Two and a half hours was a long time. Lucky was almost home and he still couldn't get out of the daze he was in. After his talk with Cruz, the idea of marrying Cooper wouldn't leave his head. First he needed to propose. Then Cooper had to say yes and…

_Would Cooper say yes?_

Lucky pulled over into the last empty parking spot in front of their apartment building, killed the engine, and reminded himself to take a deep breath.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Spencer," he berated himself.

Pulling out the pizza box and case of beer, Lucky closed his car door with a swift hip check.

"Okay," he exhaled. "Here goes… _everything_."

-o-

Lucky wasn't surprised to see his boyfriend sleeping on the couch when he entered their apartment. Cooper was wearing a navy tee and his favorite, worn pair of jeans—one bare foot was thrown over the arm of the chair and the other rested against the floor, left hand splayed over his stomach as his head rested on the right. He looked so peaceful in sleep and absolutely alluring in the low light. Lucky's gut twisted at the sight, heart heavy and chest warm. He quietly closed the door with his foot, and then placed the beer and pizza on the coffee table. Crouching beside Cooper's face, Lucky leaned in and dropped a kiss on Cooper's parted lips.

"Mmm, hey."

"You fell asleep."

Cooper huffed a soft laugh. "Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine. I brought the pizza and beer."

Cooper groaned, hand reaching out to play at the nape of Lucky's neck. "In that case you get a reward."

Lucky snickered, leaning forward once again to take Cooper's lips into another kiss—this one less chaste and more thorough, growing hotter as Cooper woke up fully. Cooper licked his lips when they parted, eyes glazed over with lust and smile gentle around the edges, soft and fond.

"Should we get to that naked celebrating now?"

Cooper barked a laugh, still raspy with sleep. "One tracked mind, Detective."

"Maybe, but not right now… kinda got something else on my mind first."

"Oh yeah?" Cooper's voice was amused, dubious. "What's that?" He asked shifting on the couch so he was sitting upright, stretching to pull at the twinge in his back from sleeping on the couch. Lucky didn't move from his kneeling position on the floor, looking up at Cooper with an adoring, hopeful smile.

"Cooper Barrett—"

"You're fucking kidding me."

Lucky barked out a startled laugh, resting his hand on Cooper's knee. "Nice, you're ruining my proposal here." His words were shaky, nervous. Cooper remained silent, placing his hand over Lucky's and rubbing the skin along his knuckles, comforting.

"I love you. My son loves you. And I thank God every day for bringing you into my life. No matter how hard or crazy things got between us, we've always come through on the other side, Coop. And I know in my heart I'll never stop loving you, so I'm asking you, Cooper Barrett, will you marry me? Be my husband? Stand up in front of all our friends and family and declare the rest of our lives to each other?"

Cooper exhaled roughly, eyes searching Lucky's for a moment as he processed it all. He smiled warmly, fingers squeezing Lucky's hand before he pulled him up and against Cooper's chest, the two of them falling back haphazardly against the couch as they kissed, uncoordinated and wild.

"Is that a yeah?" Lucky croaked, voice hoarse.

Cooper nipped at his bottom lip. "That's a hell yeah, Spencer."

"I'm thinking Spencer-Barrett."

Cooper snickered, hands working at Lucky's belt buckle and jeans hurriedly. "We'll work on the details later. For now—"

Lucky groaned as Cooper's mouth teased at his neck, sucking feverishly. "What about the pizza… and the beer—"

"Later," Cooper ordered on a moan. "Much, much later. Right now, we have some serious celebrating to do. Now lose the clothes cause I plan on having my wicked way with... _My_. _**Fiancée**_."

Lucky's heart stuttered in his chest, leaving him a little winded. "Fiancée," Lucky echoed thoughtfully, trying the word on his tongue. "I like the sound of that."

"It does have a certain ring to it." Cooper grinned—wolfish and smug—as he pulled Lucky's shirt carefully over his head, then kissed him again-his fiancée following willingly.

Cooper stripped off his shirt next, letting Lucky push him back against the couch cushions as his fiancée hovered over him enticingly. The love reflected in Cooper's eyes made Lucky pause, had him loving Cooper even more in that moment.

Tonight. Tomorrow. And for the rest of their lives.

Lucky was sure of it… and he couldn't wait to see what was in store for them next.

-o-


End file.
